


Heart's Treasure

by Fierysky



Series: Set in Season 5 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deke gets punched out, F/M, Family, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: The S.H.I.E.L.D Team escape the Lighthouse, and here are some musings as they land on the scarred Earth.





	Heart's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fun and Games' was such an amazing episode! I was inspired to do a family/team Drabble! Friendship is the heart of this show!

“Oh, Fitz!” Jemma breathed, stopping to stare at her fiancé. “That was so dangerous!”

He’d recounted his story about freezing himself; crossing space and time, to save her, the team and humanity. It was such a Fitz thing to do.

“I’d do that and more for you,” Fitz squeezed her hand, looking up at the stars and Jemma’s eyes misted as she gazed at him.

They'd just escaped on a stolen trawler to Earth’s charred surface and were gathering their whereabouts to begin the search for May.

“We appreciate your journey, Fitz!” Yoyo called out. “They don’t even know what tacos are back there.” She nudged Flint, hoping to get a smile, but Grill’s death still weighed heavily on the teenager’s mind. He avoided her eyes.

Mack and Yoyo exchanged a wordless glance above Flint’s head.

 _Patience, my love,_ Mack’s look seemed to say, his brown eyes warm. _He needs time._

 _Not my strong suit, but okay,_ Yoyo quirked a smile. From Colombia to the Secret Warriors to the Framework to this present future, this ride was wilder than her fastest movements and she wouldn’t change a thing.

“Now, we’re not having this argument again,” Mack was warning the others, as they ventured onward. “We’re all sticking together. No splitting up.”

It was dark and cold, and they were unable to use any signal flares because it attracted the roaches.

“I wish Robbie were here,” Daisy said wistfully, off to the side. She was in better spirits despite her injury, and though she was anxious about May, she was drawing strength from the team being reunited.

“Burning Man?” Yoyo smiled. “You and me both, we could use his brand of firepower.” Everyone in the group grunted in agreement, while Deke, who was lagging behind, looked perplexed.

“Who the hell is Robbie?” he frowned. “Another one of you idealistic people with crazy ideas about revolution?”

“You need to be more concerned about Mr. Reyes finding out you sold Daisy to the Kree, than his ideologies,” Coulson chimed in.

“Oh, so Robbie’s your boyfriend,” Deke narrowed his eyes at Daisy. He remembered how she dismissed him when he complimented her name. “That would explain why you’re-”

“Ugh, don’t be an ass, Deke,” Jemma interrupted, rolling her eyes. “One doesn’t need to be a romantic partner to know that _selling_ someone is abysmal.”

“I’m sorry,” Fitz spoke up. “He did what now?”

So far, they’d only been piecing together what they learned, an amalgamation of the prophecies from The Seer, knowledge from Enoch and what Deke remembered about the True Believers. They hadn’t time to rehash other details since passing through the monolith.

“Our new friend here, thought the best way to help the cause was to sell Daisy to Kasius,” Coulson explained. “He claims the long game, but I think it was more short-term profit plus worry about losing sales at his Framework drug den.”

“You were selling hits of the Framework?” Fitz asked, incredulously.

“Wait, did you say you sold _Daisy?”_ Mack was walking in step with Yo-yo and Flint and had only been half listening. He’d been in the mines with Yo-yo and didn’t know what had happened after May and Coulson left.

“Hey, hey, fellas!” Deke raised his hands, as Mack and Fitz rounded on him. “It’s a complicated story and a big misunderstanding! And Quake seems to have done good. Right, sweetheart?” He flashed a smile in her direction, but she just glared back. “Besides, how else could we get close to Jemma?” He directed the last part to Fitz, knowing he’d understand.

Mack and Fitz glanced at each other, then back at Deke.

“Guess we’ll never know,” Mack replied and pulling his fist back, he punched Deke square in the jaw.

“Ow!” Deke cried out. “Come _on,_ what is _with_ you guys?” He looked beseechingly at Fitz. “You’re the freaking Space Marauder! You understand, right?”

Fitz smiled coldly as he approached Deke. “I actually do,” he said, conversationally. And balling his fist, he landed a punch on Deke’s gut. “I understand that you’re vermin that won’t own up to your actions.”

“And we escaped because everyone worked together,” Jemma added. “How _dare_ you use me as the excuse for _your_ decisions!”

“It’s okay, guys,” Daisy moved to calm everyone. “The important thing is we got the hell away from the Blues. Right now, our focus should be finding May.”

“I’m with you on that,” Coulson agreed.

His heart was aching as he surveyed the barren terrain. God knows what was out there and what Melinda was facing, with an injured leg no less, after getting captured by Sinara and then battered in the Pits.

“How are you holding up?” Daisy asked quietly, standing next to him under the velvet night sky.

“I’ve seen better days,” he confessed. The corner of his mouth lifted. “And that includes the time I got impaled by an Asgardian sociopath.”

“I promise you, we’ll find her,” Daisy vowed. "And our way home."

Coulson exhaled. He needed Melinda to keep fighting a little while longer, then he’d make sure she got a new bottle of Haig, as many nights in her own bed as she wanted, and the truth.

She deserved no less.

“With this team, I know we will,” he said, softly. He turned to her. “You know, I wish Robbie was here, too.”

“Yeah? A portal to another dimension might be handy right now,” Daisy smiled. Her leg was throbbing, a leftover from their escape, but she wouldn’t complain, not when May was out there in possibly a worse condition.

“A portal would be nice,” Coulson agreed. “But a loyal friend you can trust with your life? It’s even better. It’s priceless.”

He was quiet after that, thinking about Melinda, and what she’d say about the deal he made with the Ghost Rider. He had so much to make up for, he realized.

The rest of the team were moving in companionable silence. 

Fitz and Jemma held hands; a whisper was the only distance between them under the open sky and night stars.

“I’m never letting you go,” Fitz softly told her. “Ever.”

“As if I’d let you,” she replied, kissing his hand. Out the corner of her eye, she glimpsed Elena, Mack, and Flint. The young man had an interesting power- geokenesis- and with Fitz here, she couldn’t wait to learn more.

Flint had warmed up and was peppering Yo-yo with questions about food from the past, and when she promised to find a way to make them tacos, Mack blinked back tears. He’d said goodbye to Hope twice now, because of Fate. He couldn’t bear getting attached a third time and losing another child.

He walked silently next to Yo-yo, sending a prayer to the Heavens, needing grace and mercy from whoever was listening.

And while Flint chattered, Yo-yo thought about Tess, Ben, and even Grill, and said a prayer for them. Moving at a whip-lash speed was normal for her, but sometimes slowing down to reflect was just as important.

Daisy was in front, and Yo-yo's heart filled with love. Her friend helped uncover the truth about her cousin, hid evidence from SHIELD, and took her anger and the blame after Mack wouldn't leave Hope. And brought her and Mack back.

 _I am lucky,_ Elena mused. _To have these people._

Daisy thought about Robbie. He was serious, yet soft when she last she saw him. He’d asked her to take care of Gabe, but she didn’t even have a chance before they got taken. Would he forgive her? What dimension was Robbie in now? Was Ghost Rider the one driving?

He’d seen her at her worst when she ran away from SHIELD, but he brought her into his home, and then saved her and her friends over and over, and then helped save the world. 

“Thinking about your friend?” Deke interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes,” she replied, proud she could call him that. The Hellcharger was immune as long as Robbie was the Rider, she thought. Could it be around somewhere? Wait, could _Robbie_ still be around?

“He must be a hell of a guy,” Deke spoke up again.

Daisy didn’t bother looking at him, just kept walking, moving forward in the night.

“He is. The best guy, an amazing brother and a true friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I love AoS and all of its ships, and this is the first time I've included everyone. My apologies if I did anything incorrectly, I just wanted to show how much I love the team!
> 
> Thanks to my beta Alina, she's the best :)
> 
> Kudos, comments and your thoughts are welcome!


End file.
